


It is a new day.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series
Genre: David 8 Being David 8, Gen, Obsession, Possibly Unrequited Love, Stalking, Twisted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: David 8 is just being David 8 towards the reader.
Relationships: David 8 (Alien Series)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	It is a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this...because I really want to write David 8, that's really it tbh and I've never tried with him before so yeah...sorry not sorry but actually am sorry.
> 
> Rated Mature because David 8 is creepy and don't want to subject anyone under 18 to that.
> 
> Suffice it to say world/characters/franchise are NOT mine and I do NOT claim them, I am NOT making any money for this and do NOT intend to.

He was there again his blue eyes staring down at you as you cracked your own open, he sent a cold shiver down your spine as he ran a hand down your cheek brushing away the remainder of old tears.

You thrust your head away from his hand but the motion made you dizzy, a sharp pain and the overwhelming need to vomit consumed you as you bent over the med bay bed and heaved, he was there again, holding your hair back with a tray held out in front of you.

Muttering your thanks after wiping your mouth and grimacing you made to get up but his inhumanly strong hands pulled your shoulder, "Lie back down, you must not injure yourself further." 

"Why not? Who cares? There's no one left...just me and you..." Your voice broke as you were stricken with pain, this was not the same as your upset stomach though, this was a deep visceral pain.

"All my crew are -" You couldn't bring yourself to say it, you bit your lip and avoided his penetrating gaze, there was just something about him that caused you to shiver bone deep, unsettled your very core.

There was a pregnant pause and those long cool fingers reached for your cheek again and he guided your eyes from the stark white of the ceiling to his own pale features as he held you in place with a firm grip.

"You still have me and it is a new day my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this masterpiece...let me know how it has enlightened your life with its sheer brilliance...thanks again for reading this piece of shit xoxox


End file.
